


红杏出墙-全

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	红杏出墙-全

 

人物属于罗琳，其余属于我

黑暗魔法世界背景

伪卢哈

本来想开车却写成了性冷淡风

之后会有车的

 

 

chapter1

 

德拉科跳下霍格沃茨特快，远远望见自己的父亲，身边还站了一个矮他不少的青年

 

“介绍一下，这位是哈利•波特，你的后……”德拉科很少看到自己父亲如此窘迫，一个音节都要在喉咙中吞咽半天

 

“我的后妈？”

 

德拉科看着两人的样子，就猜到个大概了，他想到纳西莎，他勇敢伟大的母亲——再看看这两人，德拉科气的眉毛都挑了起来

 

卢修斯和哈利被德拉科直白的话语吓得形容失色，青年更是，脸都红到耳根了

 

 

“母亲，你真应该看看这两个人的嘴脸，你走了才多久，他就投入别人的温柔乡了”

 

德拉科自在火车站说了两个字后，便一个礼拜都没再说过话，他只对着纳西莎的魔杖说话

 

房门被轻叩两声，哈利小心翼翼地叫德拉科去吃饭

 

“我母亲的房门，你碰都不要碰一下”德拉科甚至没有看那人的脸就直直走回自己房间去了

 

一到晚上德拉科就躲出去喝酒，他不想知道那两个人在房间里干什么。

 

酒吧的人都好奇，一家子深得黑魔王欢心，直接免了入职考试进入圣芒戈工作的马尔福少爷，天天能有什么烦心事来借酒消愁呢，德拉科不回答，只是摆摆手，丢人

 

老克拉布满身酒气搂住马尔福少爷，满脸堆笑问候他父亲，续弦之后是不是越活越年轻

 

德拉科差点撅断他的手

 

“孩子你别生气啊，我没有别的意思，那小年轻可是黑魔王赐给你父亲的礼物呢，马尔福家是黑魔王的左膀右臂，别人想要他还不给呢”

 

老高尔过来缓解尴尬，让德拉科不要记恨他的父亲

 

“我听说你父亲第一反应是拒绝，说他忘不了你母亲。但是孩子，谁敢拒绝黑魔王呢”

 

德拉科好像清醒些了，幻影移形回了家，庄园里静静的，父亲的卧室亮着灯

 

推开门之后只有卢修斯一个人坐在书桌前

 

“父亲……”

“Draco，有些事情你有必要知道，我不想看到你这么对待自己，你母亲也不想”

 

“我想我已经知道了”

 

卢修斯惊异地望着儿子的脸，脸色在昏黄的烛火下忽明忽暗

 

“哈利，他也是个可怜的孩子，预言球曾说他是唯一可以战胜黑魔王的人，可他终究没能打败他，成王败寇，虽然命保住了，但黑魔王永远剥夺了他的自由和幸福”

 

德拉科看见卢修斯手里一直握着纳西莎的魔杖

 

“我怎么会忘了她呢，可是我们被逼当着黑魔王的面签下婚契——那就是死亡契约，如果私下解除，我们都必死无疑。我不会碰他，也不会伤害他”

 

“搞得我，见你母亲都不知道怎么解释”卢修斯轻笑，感觉一只手搭在自己肩头

 

“对不起父亲，我一直误会你”

 

卢修斯起身拥抱了自己的儿子，他们父子很久都没有拥抱过了

 

“好好睡吧，儿子”

 

 

马尔福庄园可算是有了点生气，大小马尔福恢复了正常交流。德拉科看父亲和哈利相处地也还融洽，可是他一看见这个年龄和自己差不了几岁的男孩心里就别别扭扭的

 

男孩也不敢看德拉科，眼神总是躲躲闪闪的，心里想和德拉科友好相处，可是身体从来都不敢行动，和德拉科说话的时候声音也小得可怜

 

卢修斯解释说，哈利因为身受重伤，命都是抢回来的，身体现在还非常虚弱，需要好好养一段时间

 

怪不得这男孩总是病恹恹的，脸颊苍白没有一点血色，身子也是瘦得不行。由于体型太过单薄，乱蓬蓬的头发顶在头顶像一个大树冠一样。德拉科有时候觉得哈利像是从黑白照片里走出来的人，但没有涟漪的绿色瞳孔证明了这个人的是个鲜活的存在

 

 

 

卢修斯出差一走，宅子里就只有德拉科和哈利了

 

可能是因为没有第三个人来分散他们对彼此的注意力，德拉科觉得这几天自己的眼神总会不自觉的去寻找那个病恹恹的人

 

父亲托我照顾好哈利，这是正常的关心。德拉科如是安慰自己

 

后来德拉科觉得自己肯定是清闲太久了，才会目光不自觉地移到哈利的薄唇以及突出的锁骨上

 

是时候给自己找个伴了。德拉科这么想着，每晚开始出去猎艳，可什么样的伴侣好像都没法提起自己的兴致，不等去开房，他就把人给甩了

 

然后一回家看见那消瘦的背影，德拉科就感觉眼眶都微微发热

 

真是疯了

 

 

纳西莎在的时候对小精灵们都很好，所以小精灵们大都不喜欢哈利，只有一个叫多比的对哈利很好，总能把他逗笑

 

如果德拉科那天不去厨房，多比就要被其他小精灵打死了

 

“小主人对多比好，多比愿意为小主人做任何事”

 

德拉科想知道怎么和哈利友好相处

 

多比说哈利不让多比说起关于他的任何事，可是德拉科是小主人，所以多比纠结得拿头一个劲撞墙

 

最后德拉科好说歹说才套出多比的话，多比说只要德拉科主动、温柔、友好地和他交流，哈利不会不理人的。德拉科从来没在家养小精灵身上费过这么多时间。

 

于是德拉科开始主动和哈利讲话，哈利也都很有礼貌地回复他，但哈利的眼神就是一堵墙，把德拉科隔得远远的

 

“我要向你道歉，一开始我的态度是不太好，后来父亲都向我解释清楚了，我不该那么对你，对不起”

 

哈利看向自己的表情仿佛是静止画面

 

“咱们俩也差不多大，可以做朋友啊，你有什么不方便和父亲说的，可以和我说啊”德拉科以前也没觉得自己是个健谈的人

 

哈利却突然轻笑了两声，轻飘飘扔出一句话就走了，丝毫没有注意到德拉科的脸色有多难看

 

“和你相处得太好，不合适吧，我可是你——后妈”

 

 

哈利的这句话彻底改变了德拉科原有的想法，也崩掉了德拉科残存的理智

 

哈利故意说出这句话，只是不想让德拉科对自己有什么好感罢了。

 

伏地魔故意让自己活命，就是为了羞辱自己，让哈利体会被夺走所爱的一切甚至是尊严所带来的痛苦。捡回一条命的哈利深谙其中的寓意，所以这次哈利选择不在任何人和事上倾注感情，这样伏地魔就拿自己没办法了，这也算他对抗伏地魔最后的方式

 

所以他选择疏远德拉科，即使内心深处他很想和这个同龄人朋友好好聊聊天

 

可是哈利却没想到自己这句话会带来另一种结果

 

 

 

chapter2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“唔……啊！”德拉科又一次释放在自己手里，液体被冲入下水道，喘息声也被水声掩盖

 

德拉科擦着头发从浴室里走出来，意外发现自己刚才的性幻想对象——哈利，站在卧室中央等着自己

 

“吃饭了”哈利眼神依然躲闪，不敢直视德拉科裸着的上身

 

德拉科从鼻子里发出一声轻哼，一点一点向哈利逼近，铂金色头发上还滴着水

 

“何必呢”

“啊？”哈利不明白德拉科突如其来的发问

德拉科一脸好笑看着哈利的反应

“我爸回来了，又开始装好人”

 

哈利被德拉科呛得往后错了一步，不等哈利反驳些什么德拉科突然凑近到了哈利耳侧，还故意让温热的鼻息扫过哈利微微泛红的耳朵

 

“真是奇怪啊，小说里都是父亲在的时候，这后妈才疏远儿子，父亲不在的时候呢，反而——”

 

最后的话是用气声说出来的

 

“勾引我”

 

德拉科感受到那人身体一颤，抬眼看到了卢修斯站在门口，又换上了自然的笑容

 

“哈利来叫我吃饭”

“看来你和哈利相处得不错”

德拉科拍了拍哈利的肩，手就势滑过肩头，哈利像触了电一样躲开了

 

 

怎么描述对哈利的情感呢，德拉科也说不清楚，自从那天被哈利冷漠的态度和“后妈”两个字刺激了之后，他承认内心中对哈利这个人，肉体的欲望比感情更多

 

德拉科每天看见哈利还没有恢复血色的好看的脸、隐藏在宽松睡衣里精瘦的躯干，心里就会升腾起一股原始的欲望

 

他会不自觉在饭桌上盯着哈利，想象自己是怎么一把握住他纤细的脚踝把他拉到自己胯下，想象自己握住他的腰把自己整个送入，想象哈利嘴唇干涩的触感，想象哈利那双绿色的大眼睛因为自己坏心的挑逗或粗暴的动作充盈起生理性泪水；哈利现在整个人瘦得不行，德拉科有时甚至会担心这个人身子骨会不会因为自己剧烈的抽插而承受不住

 

当然最能激发起德拉科内心兽欲的，还是从哈利嘴里说出的“后妈”

一词

 

“怎么样啊后妈，儿子伺候的你爽不爽”

“啊…唔…Draco…不要这么叫我了…啊！”

“怎么了呢后妈，不是你自己说要和我保持距离，不是你自己说的，你是我后妈么”

“啊…啊…太深了…不、不行”

“我没觉得不行啊，你现在被你自己儿子操着，不是挺舒服吗，后妈”

“别、别说了…啊！”

“呼…我真应该感谢我爸不碰你…这么完美的身体…我还有点舍不得和我爸分享”

“求你…求你别说了…啊…啊要到了…”

 

 

“Fu-k”

又是春梦，德拉科青春期的时候也没也样，现在反而精力这么旺盛

 

换好裤子的德拉科想去喝点水，推开房门发现母亲原来的房间门口有个人影

 

“荧光闪烁”

 

哈利的表情也很慌张，夜里的走廊很冷，哈利赤着脚站在地板上瑟瑟发抖地看着自己

 

涉及到纳西莎的事情德拉科总是控制不好自己的情绪，他有点生气，三两步走到哈利面前把他摁到了墙上

 

“我说没说过你不要靠近我母亲的房间！”哈利借着光觉得德拉科的神情真的很恐怖

 

“对不起啊，是有个小精灵说你母亲房间里有个东西他很需要，但是他进不去，所以才拜托我的”

 

德拉科冷笑了一声：“小精灵？哪个小精灵？”

 

“金金，他说他叫金金”寒冷从脚底不断侵袭，哈利声音都发抖了起来

 

“我们家根本没有叫金金的小精灵”

 

德拉科看到哈利一脸不可置信，知道哈利这是被不怀好意的小精灵设计了，慢慢放开了哈利

 

“真的冒犯了，我不知道……”哈利揉着自己微微吃痛的手腕

 

“也怪我，我太冲动了”德拉科低头发现哈利来回在地板上踱着的一双赤脚，一把把哈利抗在了肩上

 

被突然抬起的哈利吓得惊呼出声：“诶你干什么！”

 

“不想把我爸吵醒就安静”德拉科满足私心拍了一下哈利的屁股，想不到身子看着那么瘦，屁股还挺有肉

 

不出德拉科所料，哈利果然很轻，直到德拉科帮哈利盖好被子哈利也没有作声，德拉科在离开哈利房间的时候忍不住回头看了他一眼，月光照进来，哈利就像一个凝望着自己的艺术品一样

 

“Draco，谢谢你”

 

 

回房之后的德拉科还是失眠了，他一直在想，他对哈利有的，真的只有欲望吗？

 

 

 

 

 

chapter3

 

 

 

 

哈利原来总是做一样的噩梦，最近不做噩梦了，却总是朦朦胧胧梦见床前坐了个人，手指覆在哈利脸上的触感虚无缥缈，令哈利分不清梦境虚实

 

但哈利是知道那人的，月光折射在金发上，才让那场景多了许多虚幻感

 

 

 

“咳咳咳！”德拉科在屋里很大声地咳嗽了两下，果然吸引了屋外正在扫雪的多比的注意

 

“小主人，多比听见您咳嗽，需要多比给您拿药吗”

 

德拉科一把把多比拎进屋子：“我今天一天都没看见哈利，他去哪了？”

 

多比眨眨眼睛：“哈利吃过早饭就一直在花园里”

 

“昨天刚下过雪，那么冷，他在花园里干什么？”

 

“哈利说他想呼吸新鲜空气”

“新鲜空气？”

 

德拉科怎么想都觉得奇怪，平日里卧房都很少出去的人，怎么在花园里一站就是一上午

 

站在二楼一看，哈利裹着棉衣就那么呆呆地坐在花园里，脸冻得通红，目光也没有焦点，只有多比路过的时候才有点笑容

 

“看什么呢”

卢修斯的声音突然出现在脑后，德拉科迅速转身企图挡住父亲落在窗户上的视线

 

“没、没什么”

德拉科也不知道自己怎么会这么紧张，明明父亲和哈利就是有名无实，明明哈利就只是父亲名义上的配偶而已，可是德拉科还是没来由地耳根发热

 

卢修斯没再说话，目光不经意地向德拉科身后瞟了一眼，用手杖点了点他的肩膀就转身回去了

 

午饭时间哈利没吃几口，晚饭干脆就没有出屋，是多比送进去的，德拉科觉得有点奇怪，可是看到卢修斯都不闻不问，自己也不敢去看哈利

 

只敢到了深夜，德拉科才会像往常一样溜进哈利的房间去看看

 

哈利睡熟了都是很安静的，可是今天德拉科还没推门进去，就听见哈利低低的呻吟声

 

德拉科走近了些，哈利在床上蒙着被子不住地翻身，偶尔露出头呼吸的时候，德拉科发现哈利头发都被汗水打湿了

 

凑近了看更是了不得，哈利的脸因为发烧都是不正常的红色，嘴里一直发出痛苦的呻吟声

 

“哈利，哈利”德拉科紧张地碰了碰他，可是那人已经神志不清，连眼睛都睁不开

 

“我送你去医院”德拉科试图把哈利从床上抱起来，但哈利浑身瘫软，德拉科费了好大劲结果非但没抱起来对方，自己倒在了哈利的身上

 

哈利浑身烫的不行，环抱着自己脖颈的手臂好像要把德拉科烫伤，连鼻息都有一种炙烤的感觉

 

“这样不行，我去喊人送你去医院”德拉科好不容易挣脱，哈利却又一把抓住了德拉科

 

“别…别叫人，我没事，不用去医院”哈利眼睛微张，绿色的瞳孔没有焦点

 

“你病的太重了，这样很危险，听话，我找别人去医院，不会惊动我父亲的”德拉科轻抚着哈利被汗水打湿的前额

 

“你让多比，拿点药就行了”哈利紧紧抓着德拉科的手，微弱温热的鼻息打在德拉科颈间，德拉科心里暗骂自己怎么这时候对他也有非分之想

 

“你躺好等我”德拉科趁着哈利发热神智混乱，悄悄在他额头印上一吻

 

很快德拉科拿着魔药回来给哈利喝了。喝下药的哈利马上就止住了汗，体温也降下去了，只是哈利病得急，还严重，得几个小时才能完全恢复

 

“德拉科……我有点冷”德拉科本来想走了，可是哈利又突然叫住了自己，果然哈利手还是凉的，于是德拉科给他施了保暖咒，又给他搬来一床被子

 

“你能不能今晚……留在这里……”德拉科没想到哈利竟然会邀请自己留下，默默地拉了把椅子坐在哈利床边，发过高烧的哈利浑身疼，手无力地搭在德拉科手腕上

 

德拉科就着月光静静端详着哈利，睡梦中的哈利和同龄人们无异，只是瘦了些憔悴了些，他明明和自己年纪相仿，可是却经历了这么多痛苦，最后连一个正常年轻人的生活也得不到，德拉科想对他好，都要小心翼翼，想到这里德拉科握着哈利的手又紧了些

 

哈利又发出不舒服的声音，德拉科摸摸他的额头，他的体温还没完全恢复到正常体温。德拉科犹豫了一下，躺在哈利身边轻轻把他揽在怀里；身边突然有一个正常体温的人，哈利感觉很舒服，把自己整个贴在了德拉科身上

 

德拉科就这么被哈利紧紧抱了一夜，一夜无眠

 

 

那晚过后哈利和德拉科之间的关系缓和了一些，他不再有意去疏远德拉科，但还和德拉科维持着一种“礼貌关系”

 

 

 

 

 

当德拉科幻影移形回到家的时候，黑魔王已经离开马尔福庄园了。

 

黑魔王无论走到哪里，都伴随着死亡。德拉科看到哈利呆坐在多比的尸体旁，一滴眼泪也流不出。

 

卢修斯好像也受了很大的惊吓，他的手杖被撅断了，残骸旁边放着一个闪烁微微紫光的瓶子

 

“父亲，发生了什么”

卢修斯没有回答，颤抖地站起身回了房间，没有看还坐在地下的哈利，只说了一句让哈利今晚到他的房间去

 

德拉科看到哈利抬头的一瞬间掉出一滴眼泪

 

哈利又不说话了，德拉科默默帮哈利处理好多比的遗体，看着哈利把那个小瓶子拿回了卧室

 

 

德拉科总觉得今天会有什么事情发生，所以他时不时就去二楼的房间里看看父亲和哈利怎么样，晚上他到卢修斯房间的时候，卢修斯给了他自己今天关于黑魔王的记忆

 

“你去书房的冥想盆里看吧，今晚无论我的屋子里发出什么声音，你都不要进来”说完便把儿子推出了房间

 

 

 

——卢修斯，我让你俩签订婚约，可不是为了让你保护他

 

——Lord，我……

 

——既然签订婚约，就应该做点该做的事情。如果他不愿意，我可以帮你。

 

伏地魔凭空变出一个紫色的瓶子

 

——不是的，Lord，我……

 

——嗯？

 

——没、没有，谢谢Lord

 

——卢修斯，你从来没有让我失望过，所以我才那么重用德拉科啊

 

“哐当！”

 

现实生活中的巨响把德拉科拉回来，德拉科明白了伏地魔的意思，也明白了那紫色的瓶子是什么，他想起卢修斯对自己的告诫，可是脚步还是不受控制地向卧室跑去

 

手握住了门把手就要转开，脑内的声音告诉他，这门要是打开了，他既忤逆了父亲，也忤逆了黑魔王

 

但是他喜欢哈利，他不想父亲和哈利变成伏地魔的玩物

 

德拉科冲开了房门，屋里的景象没有他想象的不堪，卢修斯紧张地抱着已经半昏迷的哈利，地下瓶子里紫色的液体都被哈利喝完了

 

“Draco”卢修斯惊恐地看着儿子

“你来的正好，你扶着他，我给他施咒”

 

卢修斯见德拉科愣着

 

“你再不过来，他就要死了！”

 

德拉科赶快到父亲的位置扶好哈利，卢修斯对着哈利的腹部施了呕吐咒，不一会哈利就吐出了紫色的药物

 

“这是怎么回事”德拉科问道

“这药，两滴有催情的效果，可是剂量大了就会致死，哈利当着我的面把一瓶都喝了，他分明就是不想活了”

 

“德拉科，你就在这里照顾他”

“你去哪父亲”

“今晚魔法部还有点事”

“父亲，你！”

“我都明白，德拉科，你好好照顾他吧，以后黑魔王那里有我呢，只不过，还是委屈了你们两个孩子”

 

说完卢修斯就幻影移形离开了

 

 

 

 

chapter4

 

 

 

 

哈利把药吐了出来，虽然生命不会有危险，但是催情效果是肯定达到了，德拉科感觉怀中的哈利越来越不安，体温也在升高，肌肤上蒙了薄薄一层汗珠

 

“哈利，我扶你去洗个澡”德拉科连拖带拽把哈利拖进浴室，又耐着性子把衣服一件一件脱掉。哈利浑身发烫，德拉科不敢放凉水，让哈利浸泡在温水里，又加了保暖咒，不适稍稍缓解了些

 

德拉科本来就忙活得出了汗，再看着日思夜想的身体感觉更是燥热，把哈利放到水里就赶快跑了出来

 

过了许久哈利也没个动静，德拉科觉得浴室里安静地可怕，敲了敲门里面没有回应，德拉科有点慌张

 

进去一看果然哈利因为温度太高昏睡了过去，德拉科只能忍着下腹的火给哈利草草洗完了事

 

德拉科本来不想趁人之危的，即使是哈利无意识握着德拉科的手在脸上蹭来蹭去，即使刚才他帮哈利连澡都洗了，他也不想对哈利做什么

 

我只是亲他一下，德拉科这么想的，吻了一下哈利的薄唇

 

 

德拉科嘴唇对于哈利来说就像降温的薄荷糖，哈利下意识地含住德拉科的唇瓣，还一点一点吮吸着

 

德拉科脑内的理智彻底烧完了，整个人欺身上去，疯狂啃咬着哈利的嘴，勾出哈利的舌头吮吻着，哈利被德拉科吻得很快就没了气，轻轻推搡着德拉科

 

“哈利，你能听见我说话吗”德拉科看着身下的哈利，双唇被吻得通红晶莹，眼睛没有焦点，德拉科怀疑哈利的意识还是不清醒

 

没等哈利回答，德拉科又吻上哈利颈部细嫩的皮肉、锁骨，哈利的肌肤都烫手，德拉科一口含住哈利一侧乳首，用舌尖轻轻扫刮着，哈利胸口像过了小电流，手不自觉探入德拉科发间

 

另一边也没被冷落，德拉科一只手指尖轻轻搓捻着，哈利的胸脯不住起伏。另一只手往下，探进哈利的睡裤里，握住哈利的脆弱

 

“啊…”

哈利喉中发出一声低喘，德拉科开始了手中的动作，上下套弄，感受着哈利的下体在手中变硬

 

“嗯……”哈利鼻中发出舒适的闷哼声，拧动了一下腰，德拉科见状加快了手中的速度

 

“哈……啊……”

哈利不自觉挺起了腰，手也攀上了德拉科的脖子。德拉科褪下哈利的裤子，没了阻拦，手里的动作越来越大，伴随着一声惊呼，哈利在德拉科手中释放了出来

 

高潮过一次的哈利冷静了一些，眼里也有了点光亮

 

“德拉科？”

 

有一种被捉奸的羞耻感和窘迫感冲上德拉科的脑袋，一时间德拉科竟僵住了，手里滴滴答答还有哈利的液体

 

“你这——唔！”要是换做刚才，哈利清醒过来，德拉科肯定会停手，但现在都做到这个地步，德拉科下身都要憋疯了，他不能就此罢手，他今天晚上必须要了哈利

 

德拉科用整个身子压住试图反抗的哈利，一根手指混着液体就进入了哈利的身体

 

身体突然被刺入，哈利吃痛地想叫出声，可是德拉科堵着自己的嘴，把声音都憋了回去，哈利只能不停拍打着德拉科的胸膛

 

德拉科的手指艰难地在哈利体内开拓着，每次深入一点哈利都会发出带着哭腔的声音

 

德拉科想让哈利放松一些，便放开了哈利的嘴，还没开口，发现哈利满脸泪痕

 

“很疼吗哈利，你你你放松些，我轻点”德拉科费劲挤进去第二根手指，哈利死死咬着下唇，嘴都没了血色

 

德拉科用两根手指抠挖着，心疼地看着哈利隐忍的表情，从额头一路轻吻下去，到哈利咬着的嘴唇

 

“唔！”哈利身子颤动了一下，德拉科又碰了碰体内那点，哈利口中泄出了一句呻吟

 

德拉科开始大力按压着哈利的敏感点，手指在甬道模仿着器官交合的动作，哈利的穴内开始分泌出肠液，前端也又抬起了头

 

第三根手指进入得要顺畅一些，三根手指在哈利穴内进进出出，时不时摩擦一下哈利的敏感之处，德拉科嘴也没闲着，在哈利凸出来的锁骨上留下一个又一个吻痕

 

哈利分泌的体液越来越多，前端也翘着，可哈利一直压抑着自己，只允许自己闷哼几声

 

当德拉科扶着自己的下身在哈利穴口磨蹭时，哈利突然开了口

 

“你要是真这么做了，我们都会死”

 

穴口都已经被头部微微撑开，听了这话德拉科停住了，又开始一下一下摩擦着，哈利稍微动了动腰，他也被情欲所折磨，身上泛起了粉色

 

“我可是——”

“你可是我后妈，是吗”德拉科一把把微微起身的哈利又推回到了床上，使劲一顶把自己送到了最深

 

被撕裂的疼痛使哈利大叫出声，德拉科没去理会他，快速地抽送着自己的下体，埋头苦干了一会德拉科发现哈利突然安静了下来，德拉科这才抬头看哈利

 

哈利额头上都是因为疼痛出的冷汗，下唇终于被他咬出了血，好看的眼睛里不停地留着眼泪，神情里满是绝望

 

德拉科以为哈利是疼成这样的，便用最慢的速度顶弄着，手想去帮哈利擦掉泪水，可是被哈利一手打开

 

“你这么关心我做什么，我不就是伏地魔和你们食死徒的玩物吗”

 

“这么慢干什么，继续啊，老马尔福不碰我，伏地魔就把我给小马尔福是吧”

 

“你明天就去回禀你们伟大的黑魔王，就说你们马尔福家任务完成了，可以把我送给别人继续使用了！”

 

德拉科终于停下了动作，刚才想擦眼泪的手也停止在空中

 

哈利恶狠狠瞪着身上的人，眼眶都发红

 

“反正我哈利波特就是个可耻的失败者，就只能被你们摆布——啊！”

 

德拉科没说话，又是一个深顶，这下直接顶到了哈利的前列腺，德拉科把哈利抱起来让他坐在自己身上，以便于自己可以进到最深

 

哈利就这样在德拉科身上剧烈起伏着，德拉科好像都要把自己贯穿，每一下蹭到前列腺都给自己带来无法言明的酥麻感

 

德拉科怀抱着哈利精瘦的躯干，双手在臀肉上大力揉捏着，哈利和自己想象的一样瘦，肋骨耸出来，腰上也一点肉都没有，德拉科好几次心疼哈利想去亲吻他，都被哈利扭头别开了

 

“哈利，我喜欢你，真心喜欢你，你不明白吗”

 

“哈利，连我父亲都默许了，他还说黑魔王那边他会应付的”

 

“哈利，你不要再推开我了好吗”

 

德拉科因为哈利的态度有点气恼，身下动作粗鲁，可是看见哈利泪痕未干的脸，德拉科又生不起气来

 

德拉科把哈利托起很高，又重重摁回到自己身上，整个屋子都是肉体碰撞的声音，哈利还是闭着眼不吭声

 

德拉科舔着哈利的耳垂，又撒娇似的轻咬哈利的喉结，身下的频率换成了九浅一深

“哈利，你理理我吧”

“哈利，你对我真的没有一点感觉吗”

“你也出点声吧哈利，你像刚才一样骂我也行”

 

德拉科坏心地减小了顶撞的力度，故意擦过腺体，可又不顶上去，哈利被磨得难受，才睁开了眼睛

 

“哈利，你肯理我啦”

 

哈利下身空虚的感觉越来越清晰，催情剂效果还在，哈利内心烦躁，可就是强撑着不说话，这下好了，德拉科直接停下来了

 

“哎！”

“怎么了哈利”

“你、你别停啊”

“你又不出声，可能你就是不喜欢我，我还是走吧”德拉科还把哈利推开了一点

 

“我、我没有——你别走”哈利自己在嘴里嘟囔着

 

“你说什么？”

“我说你别走了！”哈利自暴自弃趴在德拉科肩上不去看他，德拉科欣喜地吻了吻哈利的耳垂，把他放倒在床上，温柔有力地再次进入了哈利

 

 

德拉科疯狂抽插着，口中一直呢喃着哈利的名字，哈利环着德拉科的脖子，把自己破碎的呻吟尽数倾倒在德拉科耳中

 

“哈利，哈利，我真的喜欢你”汗水顺着德拉科铂金色的头发滴下来，滴在哈利的胸脯上

 

“我也不知道为什么，你明明是我后妈，我的眼睛就是无法从你身上离开，你越说你是我后妈，我就越想得到你，我想要你，想你想到发疯，你在我对面坐着吃饭，我就想直接把你按在桌子上操你，把你操的说不出来话，只能在我身下哭，我洗澡的时候，脑子里就会想着你自慰，想象你被我按在浴室墙壁上站着操，还向我抱怨墙壁太凉，我每晚都溜进你房间去看你，你知道我多想趁你睡着的时候，把我自己插入你的身体，让你浑身发抖也得忍着，因为我爸就在隔壁睡觉”

 

德拉科一边说着自己对哈利的各种性幻想，一边顺着哈利的下颌线舔吻着，哈利的耳朵被这些话臊得通红，口中小声说了什么

 

“哈利？”

“我说我知道”

 

这会轮到德拉科脸红了，他低头看哈利，这次哈利没有回避德拉科

 

“我知道你……啊！”德拉科故意等到哈利开口，使劲顶到哈利的前列腺，又被哈利狠狠瞪了一眼

 

“你说，我听着呢”德拉科满脸坏笑

 

“我知道你每晚到我房间…啊…看我…你关心我…总向多比…啊多比…问、问我的…啊那里！”

 

“我可没问多比你哪里敏感”德拉科在哈利颈后印了个印子

 

“德拉科，你混蛋”

“我是混蛋，不然也不能上了我后妈”

 

德拉科大力戳刺着哈利的前列腺，哈利的下体又酸又麻，瘫软得跟水一样，不知道自己分泌的肠液已经把床单打透了，德拉科每次抽插，都会发出噗呲的水声

 

“唔……嗯……”哈利的呻吟出了媚腔，前端分泌出前液，哈利的手伸到下面自我安慰着，被德拉科给别到了身后

 

“德拉科…”

“你刚才的话还没说完呢”

 

可德拉科没打算真让他说，抽插的速度越来越快，哈利鼻子里的哭腔都变得破碎

 

“我、我知道你…啊…关心我，对我好…我只是不想…啊！不想伏地魔再伤害我爱的人了！”

 

德拉科怔了一下，然后激动得吻上了哈利的嘴，唇齿交缠，德拉科下身还在不知疲倦地动着，穴口都被摩擦得通红

 

“德拉科，伏地魔要是知道了，你和你父亲都会没命的”

 

“我不怕，这次你不用担心，我和父亲会有办法”

 

哈利把头埋在德拉科胸前

 

“你知道吗，我故意把自己冻得发烧，就是想让你在我屋里多待一会”

 

“德拉科，我是真没有办法”

“别担心了，一切有我”

 

德拉科和哈利十指相扣，开始了最后的冲刺，哈利的前端一直摩擦着德拉科的下腹，体毛上沾着体液，呻吟都从喉咙中释放了出来

 

“啊…要到了…要到了”哈利胡乱摇着头，前后的快感逼得哈利眼泪扑簌簌往下掉

 

“Harry，Harry，I'm coming，I'm coming”德拉科最后几个深挺，尽数释放在了哈利体内。

 

抱着哈利一会，德拉科慢慢从哈利身体里退了出来，哈利经了情事，昏昏沉沉没有力气，德拉科仔细帮哈利清理干净，看着哈利还搂着自己，德拉科还有一种不真实的感觉

 

 

哈利梦呓喃喃德拉科的名字，德拉科笑着亲吻哈利的鬓角

“别担心了哈利，有我呢”

 

 

 


End file.
